ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
TR2
TR2 (short for Toon Raider 2) is the second heavyweight that was built by Team Toon Army, it was built as a successor to the teams previous robot Toon Raider. TR2 has a more powerful flipper which is more stronger, wider and got more power behind it. TR2 has done well in live events, it reached the quarter-finals of the Robot Wars 2013 championships at Portsmouth and recently winning the 2015 UK Championships. It made its TV debut in 2016. Robot History Live Events It made it's debut in 2013. In its first battle it beat Meggamouse. In the Quarter Finals it fought Iron-Awe 5 where it was beaten and eliminated from the competition. In the 2014 Championship it faced Iron-Awe 7 in the first round. The battle begins with both robots feeling eachother out and not attacking one another. TR2 attempts to flip Iron-Awe 7 but it gets away before it could be flipped. After a short chase, TR2 gets a flip on Iron-Awe 7 tipping it over. Iron-Awe self rights but a humiliating cost, Iron-Awe 7's powerful flipper caused it to literally flip itself out of the arena. Once again in the Quarter Finals, TR2 soon faced eventual Runners Up Beast. Immediatly Beast violently chucks TR2 around the arena and almost flips it out of the arena a few times. Beast commits a forth flip which finishes TR2 very quickly. The battle only lasted 9 seconds. TR2 competes at most Robot Wars live events, with regular success. At the Robot Wars World Championship 2015 in Colchester, TR2 passed the first round without having to do anything - An Adorable Kitten never moved, so it qualified automatically with ThunderChild, although TR2 still threw both machines out of the arena regardless. In the quarter-finals, TR2 fought Thor and Eruption, but after a long fight, TR2 ran low on gas, and could not self-right when flipped by Eruption. Thor won the battle, and TR2 was eliminated. TR2 also makes regular appearances in other live robot combat shows such as Robots Live!, with its most recent successes including winning the 2015 FRA UK Heavyweight Championship at their Stevenage event and finishing third in the 2016 event. 2016 Series TR2 competed in Episode 3, filling in as a last-minute reserve. In their first Robot Wars battle, Team Toon fought Big Nipper, Or Te and Supernova. TR2 ran into immediate problems when the battle started, as its flipper and axe could not fire in the match, essentially rendering it a weaponless wedge. Therefore, TR2 played a passive role, while Or Te was immobilised, and Supernova lost one of its flywheel teeth. Seeing this as the opportunity to strike, TR2 wedged underneath Supernova, pushing it into the arena wall and pit release, ripping away Supernova's other flywheel tooth. This left TR2 free to push Supernova around without risk of taking damage, and brought it right to the edge of the pit, also attempting to push Big Nipper down when it drew near. TR2 altered the angle of the side-stranded Supernova, which was pulled into the pit by the force of its own flywheel, allowing TR2 to qualify with Big Nipper, despite not using an active weapon. TR2 met Big Nipper for the second time in a row in the head-to-head round, which had swapped its spinning disc for crushing claws. TR2 held no fear, and exposed the side of Big Nipper to throw it towards the arena wall. Another flip brought Big Nipper into the clutches of Dead Metal, which started using its saw, while TR2 attempted to lift both robots simultaneously. The two robots skirted around the arena, until the pit was opened, where Big Nipper drove right onto the edge. TR2 pitted its opponent and earned three points. TR2 then fought new opposition, fellow flipper Dantomkia, which the on-screen statistics implied was a stronger machine. However, TR2 kept its flipper low to the ground, and Dantomkia could not help but show its high ground clearance, being thrown into the arena wall. TR2's next flip slammed Dantomkia into an entry gate, although TR2 was flipped in retaliation afterwards. TR2 overturned Dantomkia once again, but when it self-righted, Dantomkia's flipper did not close. TR2 landed the KO flip, launching Dantomkia over, from which it could not self-right. TR2 celebrated by using its rear axe to attack the immobile Dantomkia, as cease was called. On six points, TR2 had ensured its place in the Heat Final, but regardless it faced King B Remix. TR2 was easily able to expose the ground clearance of King B Remix, and flipped it towards the arena wall, then launched some smaller flips, keeping King B within the CPZ. TR2 tried to throw King B Remix out of the arena, but did not have the strength, and threw it into the wall, then into Sir Killalot. TR2 pressed the pit release button, while King B was held over the flame pit, immobilising it. TR2 performed the coup de grâce, and flipped King B Remix directly into the pit. TR2 qualified for the Heat Final with the perfect nine points, where it faced Dantomkia for the second time. TR2 started the battle in much the same way, trying to expose Dantomkia's side ground clearance, but this drove TR2 right over the floor flipper, which tossed it over, and Dantomkia flipped it towards Matilda. When Dantomkia sustained damage from Matilda, TR2 flipped their opponent, and a second flip launched it across the arena. Dantomkia suffered damage from Matilda, losing the use of its flipper, allowing TR2 to throw it into the side wall, and drive it over the floor flipper, which immobilised Dantomkia by overturning it. Although TR2 could not throw Dantomkia into the trench at the end, they had completed their undefeated run through the heat, and qualified for the Grand Final, despite a late insult from Team S.Tek. Team Toon were unfazed, and continued with their catchphrase "stay confident, not cocky", as they progressed to the Grand Final. In its group battle of the Grand Final, TR2 fought Pulsar, and wildcard Thor. TR2 did not use its rear axe throughout the Grand Final. Although TR2 took a blow from Pulsar, slightly bending its flipper, TR2 pushed back, causing Pulsar to lose drive on one side near immediately. TR2 instead focused on the mobile Thor, flipping it over after a missed flip overturned TR2, and then pressed the pit release button. After flipping Thor, TR2 snuck up behind Pulsar and tossed it over, also flipping Thor when it attacked Pulsar. Although TR2 tried to throw Thor out of the arena, Pulsar was counted out, and the flipper and axe progressed, despite TR2 flipping Thor once again. In the head-to-head stage, TR2's first opponent was Apollo. It entered the battle with a new wedge welded on the front, after the flipper was damaged by Pulsar. TR2's ground clearance quickly proved to be inferior to Apollo's, and TR2 was launched into the air twice, before being tossed right onto the arena wall, where TR2 barely managed to fall back in. TR2 landed on Dead Metal's saw when flipped again, but retaliated with a flip of its own, followed up by a second flip on Apollo while Team MAD were distracted trying to flip Dead Metal. The contest was now much more even, with Apollo and TR2 flipping each other repeatedly, but when TR2 missed one particular flip, Apollo capitalised and threw it over, against the wall. TR2 did not have enough power to self-right, and was left stranded on its back. TR2 had to defeat Thor in the next battle to stay in the competition, but it quickly got underneath and threw it over. When Thor fled, TR2 flipped it over multiple times in succession, throwing it into the trench wall. TR2 used the spike arch on top of its flipped to trap Thor in place, and drove it towards Dead Metal, throwing Thor onto the flame pit. TR2 continued to flip Thor, and punished it further in combination with Matilda. TR2 flipped Thor more times, and brought it into the flywheel of Matilda, which nearly immobilised it. TR2 flipped Thor over whenever it showed signs of life, and threw it towards Matilda, which flipped Thor out of the arena, awarding the full 3 points to TR2 for a knockout win. In the final head-to-head, TR2 fought Carbide. Although Carbide's initial impacts sent TR2 reeling, ripping a panel from the top of the robot, TR2 escaped the clutches of Sir Killalot, and stopped Carbide's spinning bar by sustaining a final blow. TR2 drove underneath Sir Killalot and opened the pit, then flipped Carbide over. TR2 threw Carbide into the arena wall, and brought it near to the pit. The audience cheered for TR2 as it lured Carbide over the floor flipper repeatedly, and flipped it into Shunt. After flipping Carbide again, TR2 parked near the pit to draw Carbide towards it, but was forced to flip it back into Shunt. TR2 had lost the use of its flipper, but it held Carbide in the CPZ until cease was called. The Judges' decision was unanimously called in favour of TR2, awarding it two points. This would only be enough points to qualify for the final if Thor defeated Apollo, so Team Toon watched the match alongside Dara and Angela, but were eliminated from the competition when Apollo surpassed TR2 in points. 2017 Series The brand-new version of TR2 fought in an exhibition match against Behemoth, which was aired during Episode 1 of Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. Uniquely, TR2 was driven by series presenter Dara Ó Briain, in a battle against Angela Scanlon. TR2 made the first move of the battle, breaching Behemoth's front ground clearance to launch it into the wall near the pit release button. Once Behemoth opened the pit, TR2 flipped Behemoth back into the wall. Behemoth struggled to self-right, so TR2 performed a premature victory dance by spinning on the spot until Behemoth eventually righted itself. TR2 continued to apply pressure, so Behemoth flipped itself over, and TR2 pushed it onto its side. TR2 kept its distance until Dara Ó Briain lined up a charge to drive straight under Behemoth, and came out out on the other side. After another missed flip from Behemoth which stranded the robot on its back, TR2 rocketed Behemoth across the arena. Satisfied with his performance, Dara Ó Briain allowed Angela Scanlon to flip TR2 over, after which TR2 self-righted. Cease was called after three minutes had elapsed, although no winner of the battle was officially declared. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 18 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Robots Live! Event Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:UK Robot Wars Grand-Finalists Category:Champions Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:UK Live Events Champions Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Third Place winners Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Robot Wars Tag Team champions Category:Robots with acronyms for names Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with more wins than losses Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots with rear-hinged true flippers Category:Crowd favorites Category:Exhibition Battle Competitors Category:Robot Wars 2016 competitors Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots from Tyne and Wear Category:Robot Wars Series 9 Non-Qualifiers Category:Robots that drew Category:Substitute Robots Category:Robots to finish in the Top 4